The present invention relates to bipods and mounting devices therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved pivotal bipod adapter for pivotally connecting a bipod to a firearm.
Modern firearms, such as rifles in particular, are more accurately and conveniently fired by the user if the firearm is equipped with a bipod device for supporting and steadying the barrel. Bipods may be fixedly or removably mounted onto firearms and have been found to be most convenient if they can be somehow retracted in a storage position when they are not in use. To increase effectiveness of bipods, the lightest in weight of such assemblies will produce the best results with regard to accuracy and change in point of bullet impact as compared to a gun without a bipod assembly. Lightweight bipods and mounts therefor are taught in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,327,422, issued June 27, 1967; 4,470,216, issued Sept. 11, 1984; 4,625,620, Issued Dec. 2, 1986; and 4,641,451, issued Feb. 10, 1987; the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. While the bipods disclosed in these prior patents are extremely convenient, are easily adjusted and retracted and include various advantageous mounting assemblies, there remains a need for desirable improvements which have not heretofore been recognized, but are addressed in the present invention. For instance, while these prior bipod devices have adjustable length legs and are adjustable for various forward and reverse angles with respect to the barrel of the firearm, these bipods require time consuming adjustments in many cases. Adequate time for such adjustments is often not available in hunting or other shooting situations. These prior bipod assemblies also are not readily adaptable to use with slanted and irregular surfaces which are often encountered during hunting situations.
It has been desirable in recent years to provide a bipod which includes the above features, but which is pivotal with respect to the firearm for adapting to slanted surfaces and the like. One such pivotal bipod is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,489,283. While this discloses one pivotal configuration, the use of such a configuration in a sporting type firearm is not generally desirable since the barrel would tend to slant or easily teeter to the side during use of the bipod. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,425, discloses a greatly improved pivotal bipod assembly which is readily adapted to the above stated bipods and which allows controlled leveling of such bipods during use in sporting type situations.
While the above bipod adapter has greatly improved the art with respect to pivotal bipods, it has still been desirable to provide an improved pivotal adapter which is lighter in weight and less expensive to manufacture, while retaining advantageous characteristics of supporting the barrel in a normal position but allowing controlled pivoting of the barrel when desired.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided an improved pivotal bipod adapter which is less expensive in its manufacture and is lighter in weight than prior pivotal adapters. In accordance with the present invention, the pivotal adapter for a bipod includes a base member for attachment to a firearm. A bipod mounting portion is also provided which has a means for attachment of a bipod to the adapter. A hinge member is provided, which is made of a resilient flexible material, for operably connecting the base member and the bipod mounting portion, thereby allowing controlled pivoting therebetween. Further understanding of the present invention can be had by reference to the drawings and specification set forth below when taken in light of the appended claims.